Out of Jelousy at first
by KatnissWriter
Summary: My version of Emily and Aaron's second encounter with Mandy Rushton when they came back to Brightport from Allpoints Island. AaronxEmily. Rated T just in case.


**Out of Jelousy- At First**

**This is my first fanfic, so please forgive if there's anything wrong. This is basically my version of Emily and Aaron's second encounter with Mandy if Emily was more confident. It takes place in Emily Windsnap and the Siren's Secret after Emily and Aaron just discovered that her grandparents had left Brightport. Rated T just in case in the later chapters things get more "intense". Enjoy. ^_^**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Emily Windsnap characters or the books they are owned by Liz Kessler**

Emily's POV:

We had just gone to my grandparent's cottage, but discovered that they had left. Aaron and I walked on the sand, both lost in our own thoughts. "Oh, great," Aaron huffs. I lift my head to see Mandy Rushton walking towards us. I let out a sigh, preparing myself for whatever was going to happen.

"Oh look," Mandy says as we grow closer. "Someone's left a pile of trash lying around on the beach again." She turns to Aaron. "In fact two piles of trash."

"Excuse me," I say, trying to get myself out of this mess.

She takes a step towards me, blocking my path. "Got somewhere important to be, have you? Oh poor you, that nasty Mandy Rushton getting in your way? Well it just so happens I've got somewhere important to be, too." She takes another step closer, so that we're inches apart. Man, this girl could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

I take a step back, and Aaron takes a step forward so that he's paralell with me. He reaches out and entwines his fingers with mine.

Mandy bursts out laughing. "Aw, how precious. Poor widdle Emily, got to have her new boyfwiend hold her handy-wandy."

That was the last straw. All the anger that Mandy has caused over the years by taunting me and making me feel like I wasn't good enough had built up and tangled into one big ball that was ready to explode. I decided to pull the trigger.

"Well, at least I can get a boyfriend. You're too mean to get a guy to date you," I practically spit in her face, trying to act like I was rubbing it in. I feel Aaron stiffen beside me, but he doesn't say anything. He knows me well enough to know what I'm trying to do.

This definently catches Mandy off-guard. She takes a step back and doesn't say anything for a second, as if trying to process what I just said. "I was just kidding," she stutters, obviously losing her confidence. "You could never get a boyfriend." She's more confident when she says this, but you can see she's still trying to find it.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it's true," I say as a smirk slides across my face. It felt so good to be the one in power for once.

Mandy regains her confidence. "Oh yeah, well prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I stutter. I start to get a little nervous because I think I know what she's going to say.

She thinks for a minute then looks at me in the eye with a sly grin on her face. "Kiss him."

I freeze, weighing my options. I could just leave and give her the impression that Aaron and I weren't at that stage yet, but I know she'd never let me hear the end of it. I could kiss Aaron, but how would that affect our friendship? What if he doesn't even want to kiss me? No, I'm sure Aaron wants to kiss me. Whenever we're holding hands he always blushing, and, after all, he's the one who takes my hand first.

I decide that I have to get Mandy off my back and show her I'm capable of more than just swimming. "Fine." I say lightly. I turn so that I'm facing Aaron. He has a confused look on his face, obviously wondering where this is going to go, but I can't deny that there's a look of hope in his eyes.

I take a breath and grab his shirt, pulling him towards me and crashing my lips on his. For a second I forget the whole world. The only thing I can think about right now is how naturally soft his lips are and how I'm actually enjoying this. I can tell I've caught him way off guard, but I can feel a smile on his mouth. I shut my eyes so that I don't have to look into his shocked ones. Somewhere in the backround I hear Mandy. "Ugh, I'm not going to watch you two make-out," she says, and then I hear the sound of her sandels walking away.

As soon as she's gone, I relax, letting go of the grasp on his shirt and resting my hands on his chest. I figured that if he didn't want the kiss he would've pulled way by now, so I relax the kiss and let out a little sigh. As if taking this as a cue, Aaron wraps his arms around my waist, sending pleasure tingles down my spine. I smile into the kiss, losing myself in it. He pulls me a little closer, and I lift my hands from his chest and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When we finally pull away we're still wrapped in each other's arms, not wanting the other to escape. He smiles down at me, and I see a glint in his eyes that I've never seen before, but I can tell it's because he's in love. Relizing I probebly have some unintelligable look on my face as well, I blush and untangle myself from him.

"Sorry," I say.

He laughs. "Please don't be sorry. I've been waiting for that for a long time." He doesn't even bother to ask if I kissed him just because I was angry or if it was because I have genuine feeelings toward him because he knows me well enough to know when I'm being genuine or not. His hands slide down my arms and he takes my hands in his. "C'mon," he says, starting to run in the direction we were going, dragging me along by one hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask, laughing as he pulls me along.

"You'll see," He replies.

We finally stop at the pier. If you walk underneath it to a dry spot, there's a bunch of flat rocks where you can sit down. We discovered this a while ago, and come here to hang out a lot. It's our special place.

He pulls me to one of the rocks that's big enough for two people to sit down. We sit and he cups my face in his hand, looking into my eyes for a moment as if observing me. I squirm under his gaze but he soon pulls me in for a kiss. This time, the kiss starts out relaxed. We both flutter our eyes shut. He puts his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. The kiss quickly deepens and soon enough he's licking my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance.

I'm definently not going to get tired of this anytime soon.

**A/N This is meant to be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews I might continue it. So please review! And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask! I'm more than happy to answer! (:**


End file.
